Jumanji
by littlerikki
Summary: SG1 find a game... and play it with unknowing consequences.....
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Jumanji  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Aah, px3-224. Trees, sky, dirt and more trees." Colonle Jack Oneill said to no one in particular.  
  
"The UAV spotted buildings straight through this grassy path" Daniel said.  
  
"Well then............shall we." Oneill grinned as he gestured that his team go first.  
  
So they walked down the path keeping all eyes and ears open. They walked for about 2 miles before coming to the builidngs.   
  
"They look like the temples the Mayans built back before A.D. in India." Daniel said excitedly.  
  
"Let's go have a look see." Jack said.  
  
So they walked up to the temples and went inside.  
  
"These temples do have a goauld origin to them Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said.  
  
"Yes they do teal'c but there is also so much in common with the mayan culture as well."  
  
"Well i'm gonna let you three alone. Have fun." A bored Colonel said.  
  
"Where are you going sir?" Carter asked.  
  
"I'm gonna make sure there's no surprises for us outside. YOu know how I don't like surprises."  
  
"Especially after your last birthday party." Daniel grinned/  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah Jack?" Daniel answered still grinning.  
  
"Don't make me leave you here alone...with tealc and carter, cause I'll do it."  
"Ooo scary Jack." Daniel replied.  
  
"Carter just make sure he doesn't.........touch anything."  
  
"Yes sir." Carter said grinning.  
  
With that the Colonel walked outside into the fresh, warm air. He sighed and looked around. He walked around the side of the building and saw more trees. He decided to walk around the back and as he was walking he heard the distant sound of drums... It was coming from the trees. He grabbed his radio and talked into it.  
  
"Carter come in."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I'm gonna check something out, just keep your eyes and ears open."  
  
"Alright sir. Be careful sir."  
  
"Thanks Carter. Nice to know someone cares."  
  
"Yes sir." He could hear the smile in here voice.  
  
He put the radio back i his pocket and kept his gun positioned for use if needed. He walked toward the drum noise and it got louder. He was at the edge of the treeline and looked around. Seeing no movement he proceeded forward. He walked for about two miutes before coming to a small opening in the bunch of trees.  
  
"Well.. isn't this special." Jack said to no one.  
  
There were a couple of rocks and loose sand to his left near the edge of where the trees began. The drums were as loud as ever. Oneill walked towards the rocks and when he came to them. The drums stopped. He looked around before bending down to inspect the pile of rocks/sand. He moved the rocks and saw something beneath the sand that looked like a board. He wiped the dirt off and picked up the finding. It had Jumanji witten on it. He looked at it some more before he heard Carter's voice through is radio.  
  
"Sir, How you doing? It's getting dark we should find a place to camp."  
  
"I found something Carter, I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jack looked at the board and then he got up with it in his hands and started to walk back. Carter was right it was starting to get dark. Jack thought that was strange but for work he goes through a portal of energy, splitting his body into tiny particles and then he come sout whole in the otherside light years from home. So he shrugged it off and walked back to his team.  
  
"So..... find anything exciting Daniel."   
  
"Yes I did but nothing that would interest you I think."  
  
"What did you find sir?" Carter asked.  
  
They all had curious eyes on him.  
  
"Um.... well I think it's a board game."  
  
"A board game?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Jumanji..." Jack said.  
  
He handed it to Daniel.  
  
"Wow that's some nice art work. This thing must be over 1000 years old." He said with glee.  
  
"Well Carter. What do ya say we just camp in here for the night. Nice and cozy don't you think."  
  
"Sounds good to me sir."  
  
"I will take first watch Oneill."  
  
"Sounds good to me Teal'c."   
  
Jack walked over to him and patte dhim on the back. Teal'c took is postition near the opening of the door. Daniel had already put the game on the floor. He was sitting in front of it and Carter was sitting next to him. He opened it up and saw the board. It had paths all over it and they led to a black marble looking thing in the middle. The board was worn and the rules were faded and were hard to read. Daniel was trying to read them when Jack came over and sat fown in front of him.  
  
"Come on Daniel. How hard is to play a game. You just roll the dice and move your piece. First one to that thing wins."  
  
Daniel looked at him then at Carter and shrugged. He took three pieces out and they all mechanically went to their places.  
  
"Okay." Daniel said slowly.  
  
"I swear they made a movie that started out like this." Jack said.  
  
"Teal'c you want to play the game with us?" Carter asked.  
  
"Aren't games for children Major Carter?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Daniel said.  
  
Teal'c had already looked back out to the trees keeping watch.  
  
"Daniel... just becareful will ya?" Jack begged.  
  
"Okay okay...."  
  
Daniel rolled the dice, his piece moved by itself and words started to form in the black circle.....  
  
"Now and then you feel the fear. Watch your back as it draws nears."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright. My first fic for stargate. I am pretty slow at writing. I'll try to get more done and well finish it. Thanks for reading.. Sorry if it has been done before. But I think Jumanji was a great movie. And with the goauld around who knows what I might do. If you have requests of what should happen when those dice roll please email them to me. I am mostly a Jack fan but as they each roll the dice something has to happen. ;) So fair game..  
  
-little rikki 


	2. Jumanji (Daniel's Turn)

TITLE: Jumanji (Daniel's Turn)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now and then you feel the fear. Watch your back as it draws near."  
  
"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But it doesn't sound like anything good." Jack said.  
  
"Colonel Oneill! There is something moving out in the trees." Teal'c said.   
  
Jack stood up with his gun in fire position and walked to where Teal'c stood. He didn't see or hear anything.  
  
"Teal'c I don't...."  
  
Just then a huge Tiger jumped from what seemed like no where and pushed both Colonel Oneill and Teal'c to the side, making them both loose the grip on their weapons.   
  
"Colonel, Teal'c!!" Both Daniel and Carter screamed.  
  
The tiger snarled and looked at the two humans. Carter rose her gun and pointed it at the fierce cat.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements?" Daniel questioningly said.  
  
The tiger then jumped and Carter fired. She shot the beast but it did little damage and she was knocked down, the gun falling to her side. The tiger turned to look at Daniel. And then it spoke.  
  
"You rolled the dice." It seemed to grin as it spoke. "Now it's my turn." It jumped towards the stunned Daniel but he jumped out of the way and the tiger scraped the wall. Teal'c and Oneill were still on the ground from the blow the tiger gave them. Carter was still dazed. Daniel decided to do nothing else but run and find a way to loose the angry cat.  
  
Daniel ran to Jak and grabbed his gun that was arms length from Jack as it was. The cat followed, ingoring the other three memebers of SG1.  
  
Daniel ran into the trees, making sure he didn't get to far into it and then get lost. He could feel the tiger nearing closer to him... Daniel came to a clearing and was about to run to the otherside when the tiger jumped right in front of him... Daniel looked straight into it's eyes and the tiger grinned. He smelled, he saw, he knew the fear that Daniel was trying to hide or didn't know he was showing.  
  
"My turn." The tiger said...  
  
...and lunged at Daniel. He knocked him down. Daniel's glasses fell from his face as well. The gun he was holding feel from his grasp but not to far. He went to grab it when the tiger clawed at his hand and Daniel hugged his hand from the slash. His hand was bleeding. He looked at the gun and the tiger shoved it further away from Daniel with his claws. The tiger walked closer to Daniel, growling and somewhat laughing. Daniel got the courage and punched the tiger as hard as he could in the face. The tiger moved and growled in disgust. Daniel then made an attempt to get passed the tiger and grab the gun. The tiger swished his tail and Daniel dropped but his hand grabbed the gun and turned quickly and fired. It hit the tiger squarely in the chest.  
  
"My turn." Daniel mumbled. His hand hurt like a bitch... and so do his knee actually from when he fell. The tiger swayed and dropped but was not yet dead and had more determination to kill him than ever. He growled and went for Daniel. Daniel lost in his thoughts acted a little off and the tiger clawed him right in the chest. Daniel hissed and the tiger threw the gun out of his hands. It went flying into the trees.   
  
"Dammit." Daniel whipered.  
  
The tiger had Daniel pinned and he was crushing his ribs from the weight he was putting on him. The tiger then released Daniel but with his claws picked him up and threw him and pinned him to the nearest tree. The claws of the tiger dug into Daniel's arm and chest. He felt the impact of the tree and boy did it hurt. Hu grunted in pain and stared once more into the eyes of the tiger. He felt the tiger's hot breath in his face. Just as he was about to be sliced to death He sneezed and he felt a surge of energy go through him. Then he heard the sound of mulitple gun shots.  
  
"Hey, Daniel.... you okay." He heard Jack ask him..  
  
"Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah...Hey, sorry for shooting ya but we didn't want to chance shooting you for real." He answered.  
  
"It's okay. I think. Um... is it dead?"  
  
"Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's dead sir."  
  
Daniel nodded and got up with Jack's help. He winced from the pain in his arm and chest.  
  
"Take it easy Daniel. We'll fix you up in no time."  
  
"Where are my glasses?"  
  
As if on cue, Carter walked over and handed him his glasses, untouched as well.  
  
Teal'c had managed to find Jack's gun and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks Teal'c." Jack grinned.  
  
"You are welcome Oneill."  
  
"Let's get back huh?" Jack said.  
  
With that they walked back to the building.  
  
"So you think the game did this?" Carter asked Daniel as she was applying the last of the gauze to Daniel's chest.  
  
"I don't know. But what other explanation is there." He replied.  
  
"Maybe we should stop and get out of here." She suggested.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't."   
  
Everyone turned to look at Jack.  
  
"What? Why not sir?"  
  
"Um.. well as I was bored I started to read what I could make out of the rules and it says that for everything to go away we must finish the game."  
  
"Make all of what to go away exactly." Daniel asked.  
  
"Perhaps it is referring to the tiger Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said from the corner near Daniel.  
  
"But it's dead. What's left."   
  
Jack was reading the rest and the dice were in the way. He picked them up to read the rest.  
  
"I don't know. If we stop now then what more could happen." Carter said.  
  
"Well then.......let's go." Jack said.  
  
As Carter helped Daniel up, Jack dropped the dice and stood up.  
  
"Uh Jack." Daniel said noticing the piece moving. "The game thinks you rolled."  
  
"What do you mean thinks?" He said.  
  
"Look." Daniel pointed towards the game.  
  
Jack turned and saw his piece move, then the words forming in the black circle.  
  
"Shit." Jack said just above a whisper.  
  
He bent down and looked into the circle as the words formed.  
  
"A game of hide and seek, can turn into a hunter's dream."  
  
  
  
Pleas let me know if you like it.. if you have suggestions on what to do, I will take them into advisement.. thank you for reading.. :)  
  
-little rikki 


	3. Jumanji (Jack's Turn And Then Some)

TITLE: Jumanji (Daniel's Turn)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
Note: The hunter's bit goauldish. Only thing I could think to have a much better Jack whumping plot line.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"A game of hide and seek, can become a hunter's dream"  
  
"That.............does not sound good." Jack said rising to look around.  
  
"Jack look out!!." Daniel shouted.  
  
Just then a gun shot sounded and a bullet hit the wall , missing Jack by inches.  
  
Jack turned to look behind him and a hunter looking fellow with a familar feeling and look to him was pointing his gun at Jack.  
  
Teal'c was sneaking up behind him to take him out when the man slammed the gun right into Teal'c face. Teal'c was rendered unconscious.  
  
"I have no quarrel with them. You are the one that rolled the dice so it's our turn to play." The gunmen said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"My name is Anakaris. A great hunter and you are my prey." He answered.  
  
Anakaris ran at Jack knocking him and himself down. Jack's gun was lost from his hands. Jack didn't have time to think where it went as he was fighting against the gunmen's own gun. Anakaris quickly took control and smacked the butt of the gun into Jack's head. The colonel was dazed but not knocked out. Jack got his senses back and manuerved his hand and punched Anakaris then shoved him to the side. Jack rose to his feet, his head was bleeding. Jack made his way to Carter and Daniel.  
  
"You're bleeding sir." Carter said.  
  
Jack just nodded.  
  
"I'll try to get rid of him. You two take your turns and try to finish this game. If we finish it then everything goes away right?" He askingly said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then let's do just that."  
  
Jack looked behind him and saw the gunmen was getting up. He looked back to Carter and Daniel.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Both Carter and Daniel nodded.  
  
"Same to you sir."  
  
Jack nodded then took off into the forest. The gunmen following after him.  
  
"God. I hope he's okay." Daniel said.  
  
"It's the colonel Daniel. He'll be fine."  
  
Carter ran over to Teal'c to assess his situation. Daniel slightly limped to the game.  
  
"How's Teal'c?  
  
"Unconscious, but he'll be fine." She said.  
  
Carter then walked over to where Daniel was. He was now sitting in front of the game. Daniel picked up the dice, holding them in his hand.  
  
"I need a twelve to win. You need at least two more rolls to win." He said looking at Carter.  
  
"Well, let's hope for the Colonel's sake." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said kind of distant.   
  
He handed the dice to Sam. She shook the dice then rolled them. Both she and Daniel looked with reluctance into the black circle as the words formed to reveal more dangerous, unknowing situations.  
  
  
  
The next part will be all Jack. This is a set up chapter. I'll try to make the following chapters longer as well. Not sure when I will write the next one. Soon though. A goauldish hunter. :) I'll try to make it worth a wait. Thanks for reading. :)  
  
-little rikki 


	4. Jumanji (Jack's Turn)

TITLE: Jumanji (Jack's Turn And Then Some)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
Note: The hunter's bit goauldish. Only thing I could think to have a much better Jack whumping plot line.   
  
Warnings: Graphic violence. Bad language and a small bit of suggested dialogue that some might find disturbing.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jack was running like hell through the forest. Another shot went past his head. He quickly made a left into the trees.  
  
"Shit. That was too close." Jack said to himself.  
  
He looked back for a quick second to see how close Anakaris was when he suddenly tripped over something heavy and fell to the ground. He ended up laying on his back and was gonna get up when Anakaris was right over him. His gun pointed right at Jack's face. Jack looked to see what he had tripped over and saw the huge tiger lying at his feet.  
  
"Oh well this is just great." Jack said disgustingly amused.  
  
Jack looked back at Anakaris. The gun still pointed at him.  
  
"So what? You gonna shoot me?" Jack asked.  
  
Anakaris smiled. "I think I might have some fun before I put the bullet in your head and skin you."  
  
"Well......I don't know what to say. That's very kind of you."   
  
The next thing Jack remembered was everything going black.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Oiy. My head." Jack thought as he woke up.   
  
He tried to move his hand to inspect the damage to his head but found that he couldn't move them far enough to do so. He looked around but his sight was still a little blurry from the blow to his head. A few seconds passed and things were becoming clearer. He was in something like a cave but not really. It was surrounded by lots of trees. He looked down at his hands and saw they were bound together by rope. Really, really strong rope. And there was a longer rope tied to a metal stake in the ground. He was lying on his side. Jack got up and managed to get to his knees, which was as far as the rope would let his hands go. His feet were also bound together but not connected with anything.  
  
"Thank goodness for small favors." Jack whispered.  
  
"Ah. I see my prey has awakened." Anakaris said.  
  
His gun was strapped around his shoulders and hanging from his side. Jack noticed he had taken his knife and he could see it on his belt. Jack also saw something rather familiar also on his belt on his hip. Anakaris walked up to Jack who was still kneeling.  
  
"You know? Is this gonna be quick because I really have to get back to my friends to finish that stupid game."  
  
"Oh.... you are not going anywhere. I have captured and killed many in your place. Most were just simple shoot and your dead kind of things. Others were simple little tortures, but I have decided to change my attitude."  
  
"What do you do after you......kill your prey?"  
  
"Well, you see, I do what any hunter would do. I eat them."  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
"Mmmmhmmhmm...Most think so. But I have acquired a very keen taste for it. Now shall we get started. It's beginning to get dark and so I would like to have eveyrthing ready by supper."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food."  
  
Just then Jack saw Anakaris pull the familar looking object out of his belt and realized what it was. Before he could say anything Anakaris touched it to the chain and Jack hissed in pain.  
  
"Aaahhh."  
  
Anakaris did it once more.  
  
"Amusing little tool. Don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yeah.......Gives me that tingle in just the right spot." Jack said while catching his breaths.  
  
"Where'd you get that anyway?" Jack asked curious.  
  
"It came with the territory." he answered.   
  
He looked at Jack.  
  
"Why? Are you familiar with it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Oh yeah. We call it a painstick."  
  
"Interesting. Where are you from?" He asked again.  
  
"From Earth. I am a peaceful explorer."  
  
"Peaceful. There in no peace from anyone or from anywhere. There are only those who hunt and the hunted. And you and your friends are the hunted."  
  
"You call yourself a hunter? More like one a Jeffery Dahmer wannabe to me." Jack said laughing.  
  
That earned him a smack to the head and another incounter wtih the pain stick. This time through his body itself not with the chains.  
  
Jack was struggling to breath. He could feel fresh blood trickle down his head. Finally Anakaris let his victim free of pain. Anakaris bent down and grabbed Jack by the hair and lifte dhis head up to face him. Eye to eye.  
  
"You dare question me as a hunter. I am the greatest hunter to ever live. And you will know this soon enough." Anakaris growled.  
  
"Can't wait." Jack grunted.  
  
Anakaris seemed to sense the sarcasm in Jack's voice. He pulled out Jack's knife.  
  
"Maybe you prefer I skin you alive." He threatened Jack holding his knife to Jack's throat.  
  
"Maybe you'd prefer letting me go so I could kick your ass." Jack challenged.  
  
Anakaris was growing impatient and furious. He took the knife and stuck it lightly but enough pressure to draw blood, into Jack's side. Jack hissed with pain. Then Anakaris dragged it up the side to his armpit. Slicing open the skin.  
  
"Don't mock me Earthman. I will kill you."  
  
Before Jack could get himself into any more trouble Anakaris got up and walked away. He started to pick up rocks and put them in a circle.  
  
Jack couldn't inspect his wound because of the limited movement to his hands. He moved onto his back so his arm wouldn't bump into the gash in his side. He could feel the blood flowing from it. He looked at Anakaris who was now trying to start a fire.   
  
"This is just great. I am going to be eaten by this freak and I can't do jack about it." He laughed at his own humor. "I hope Carter, Teal'c and Daniel are doing better than I am."  
  
Jack heard some crackling and quiet laughter and looked at Anakaris. Anakaris turned around as if sensing Jack was looking at him. He got up and walked back over to Jack.  
  
"I have some things to do. You had better be here when I get back or next time I see you I will shoot you where you stand."  
  
"What if I'm not standing?" Jack asked.  
  
Anakaris took the pain stick and jabbed it into Jack's wound. Jack softly screamed and struggled from the pain.  
  
"I'll shoot you wherever you are."  
  
With that being said he got up and walked off into the forest. Jack had sweat coming from his body and he was still showing signs of pain. His breathing was beginning to slow and he looked around, looking for something to cut these damn ropes with. Jack was looking and he spotted the metal stake. He painfully dragged himself to the stake. He tried at untying the knot but the damn thing was on real good. The stake wasn't sharp enough to cut the roped with either. He yank his hands to see if he could get it to come out. The dirt moved around it and he yanked once more. The ground was getting looser with each pull. He grabbed the stake and wiggled it around then with one hard push he pulled. It moved up a little bit. He tried a second time and it came out even more.  
  
"One more time. Come on." Jack said.  
  
He pulled and the stake came out.  
  
"Yes!." Jack said.  
  
Jack thought he should run but tried to untie his hands first. He saw the end of the stake was pointy, just as he suspected, so he started to cut through the ropes. He was through one bit of them when he heard leaves rustling behind him. Jack rose to run the opposite direction when Anakaris walked out and stopped his way.   
  
"Earthmen don't listen very well do they."  
  
Uh no. No we don't." Jack said.  
  
Jack had grabbed the stake and put in his hand. He smacked Anakaris across the face with it. The man stumbled back. Jack took this as the chance to run. Jack was running but he didn't know which direction to go. He didn't care as long as it was away from this psycho. Jack heard shots being fired. Then he felt a shot being fired. One of the bullets had hit him in the leg. He stumbled but kept on running. He had run to the clearing and stopped for a quick second before noticing the buildings in the near distance. He took off towards them. Anakaris was right behind him but he must have run out of bullets cause he wasn't even holding his gun anymore. He had the knife in his hand. With one last attempt Anakaris ran at Jack and jumped him. Jack went down to the ground with Anakaris falling right on top. Jack quickly slammed his elbow up and hit Anakaris in the shoulder making him loose his knife. He went for it but Jack caught him and hit him in the face. Anakaris remembering Jack's wound shoved his hand to Jack's side. The colonel screamed with pain and fell onto his back gripping his side. Anakaris went for the knife. Jack had gotten through the pain and had started to get up to run for the building. Anakaris grabbed his knife and saw Jack making a break for it. He chased Jack. Jack was slower than usual because of his side, which was now flowing blood and the bullet in his leg. He once again got Jack to the ground. Jack was holding his stake and hit Anakaris as hard as he could in the head. Anakaris moved but he still had his grip on Jack. Blood was flowing from his head. Anakaris took the pain stick and shoved into to Jack's back. Jack was once again in pain. Anakaris let go of the painstick and amanged to position himself over Jack. Putting pressure on his chest so he couldn't move and held his grip on Jack. Jack had dropped the stake in the painstaking process. Anakaris saw this and saw the pointy end. He took it and stabbed it into Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhh!. Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled.  
  
With all the strength he could he brought his injured leg, his free leg, up and slammed it right into Anakaris's groin. He screamed in pain. Jack pushed him off and saw the knife right next to him. Jack grabbed it and went over to Anakaris.  
  
"My turn." Jack said.  
  
Jack sliced Anakaris's throat. The man lay gurgling, choking on his own blood. Jack dropped the knife and got up. He was in so much pain, but he had to get to his team. Jack walked over to the entrance of the buildings. He walked to the doorway of the entrance and looked in. He saw Teal'c and Daniel pinned against the wall. Then he looked in front of him..  
  
"Oh my god. Carter!"  
  
  
  
Alright...... there is that Chapter. Hope it's alright for you. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Jumanji (Carter's Turn)

TITLE: Jumanji (Carter's Turn)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
Note: The hunter's bit goauldish. Only thing I could think to have a much better Jack whumping plot line.   
  
Warnings: Graphic violence. Bad language and a small bit of suggested dialogue that some might find disturbing.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sam rolled the dice.  
  
"They grow much faster than bamboo. Take care or they'll come for you."  
  
"Bamboo?"   
  
Vines started growing all over the place. They were coming from each wall, the ceiling and the floor. To make matters worse they were trying to get them.  
  
Teal'c had awoken and had walked to where Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were standing.  
  
"It appears we are in danger."  
  
"Yeah. You could say that Teal'c" Sam said.  
  
The vines started to take hold of Daniel and Teal'c. Teal'c tried to fend them off and kill them with the staff weapon he had. But they kept coming and what he shot would regrow. They fended off these vines for quite sometime. Sam had been split up from Daniel and Teal'c and only had her gun and the zat she carried to defend herself with. The vines seem to have left Daniel and Teal'c alone, but had surrounded them and were keeping them from Carter.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Take your turn!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Take your turn!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Daniel looked around and saw the game still in its place. The only problem is that there were big stupid vines in his way.  
  
"Teal'c. I need to get to the game."  
Teal'c nodded in understanding and shot the vines with his staff weapon. Daniel made a run for the game but a vine had swept it away just as he got to it.  
  
"Dammit!" Daniel yelled in frustration.   
  
Daniel caught up to the vine and stepped on it as hard as he could. The vine loosened its grip and Daniel grabbed the game. He ran back towards Teal'c when it tripped him and he feel to the ground. The game flew from his hands near the entrance of the building. Daniel followed it with his eyes and he noticed it was dark.  
  
'Jeez how long have we been at this?' Daniel thought.  
  
The vine had him by the leg and he lost focus on the game and how dark it was. He pounded at it with his other leg and it let go. He got to his feet when a vine smacked him all the way across the room, hitting the wall.  
  
"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c yelled.  
  
Teal'c fired another staff weapon at the vines as they were coming closer to him. Though as before, as soon as the part of the vine was blown off it regrew itself back. A vine came from behind him and knocked his weapon from his hands and grabbed his arm. Another had grabbed Daniel. Teal'c was being pulled towards the wall and Daniel was already stuck to it. Daniel was struggling against the vine. His hand was bleeding.  
  
"Are you injured Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked  
  
"I think my hand is broken." Daniel grunted, with pain and because of his struggle.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Sam!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Both he and Teal'c looked over towards Sam and saw a huge plant thing with teeth and a mouth grab Sam. She was being lifted into the air. Her gun was dropped and was lying a few feet away but beneath her.  
  
"Where the hell is Jack when you need him?" Daniel whispered.  
  
As if on cue Jack appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Teal'c it's Jack. Jesus."  
  
Jack looked their direction then at Sam's  
  
"Oh my god. Sam!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Jack looked at him and limped to his direction. They saw the blood soaking his clothes and the stake sticking out of his shoulder.  
  
"Jesus Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Sam's gun is over there. These things regrow when you hurt them but maybe you can get it to let go of her long enough to grab her and run." Daniel said.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay. I'll get her then get you and then we get the hell out of here."  
  
Jack got up and limped over to the gun. He had trouble getting it cause his hands were still tied together and were still stuck to the stake, which was now in his shoulder. He did have some length of his hands though so he eventually managed to get it and point it in a safe position away from Carter but at the plant.   
  
"And who said dog's were a man's best friend." He said to himself then fired at the planty beast. It dropped Sam and she hit the ground. She was only maybe six feet off of the ground so she recovered quickly. She ran past Jack and he ran after her then he shot the vines that were holding Daniel and Teal'c. They got out. Sam helped Daniel up. They all ran for the entrance and ran out.  
  
"Wait wait." Daniel said.  
  
He ran back and grabbed the game. As he ran out a vine barely missed his ankle. The four of them ran. They ran in the direction they got there so in hopes it was towards the stargate. They had to stop after a few minutes.  
  
Sam had bruised ribs and a head wound that had stopped bleeding. Daniel's hand was most definitley broken from the impact of the wall and his arm hurt from the previous injuries. His claw gashes from the tiger on his arm were bleeding again. Teal'c was unharmed but a bit agitated. And Colonel Oneill well..... he was a little messed up.  
  
"Sir let me see that shoulder?  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Jack. You have metal stake in your arm and your hands are are attached to it." Daniel said.  
  
Teal'c was bandaging up Daniel.  
  
"Sir you're bleeding all over the dirt."  
  
"Hey. At least it'll clean itself up."   
  
Jack kicked dirt over the blood that had fallen on the dirt.  
  
"Sir. Please let me clean your wounds."  
  
"Carter. It doesn't matter. If we finish the game this will all go away. So let's just finish it. Who's turn is it."  
  
"Mine." Daniel said.  
  
He took the game and laid it on a rock and opened it up. Jack walked over to where Daniel had put the game. He too sat on a rock that was near by.  
  
Daniel looked at him. He really did not look well. He saw as blood fell onto the rock.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry Jack."  
  
Daniel picked up the dice and held them in his hand. He needed a twelve, Sam now needed an eight and Jack needed a ten to win.   
  
'I hope for Jack's sake I do this. He may not last to his turn.' Daniel thought.  
  
With heistance Daniel rolled the dice. Ten.  
  
"Dammit!" Daniel said.  
  
"It's okay Daniel." Jack said very softly.  
  
Daniel looked at the circle that was now forming the words. He read them aloud.  
  
"Need a hand, while you just wait. We'll help you out, we each have eight."  
  
  
  
  
I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks for reading. More soon. 


	6. Jumanji (Daniel's Turn Again)

TITLE: Jumanji (Jack's Turn And Then Some)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
Warnings: Graphic violence. Bad language.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Need a hand, while you just wait. We'll help you out, we each have eight."  
  
"Oh that does not sound good." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel? Has anything this game says sound good?"  
  
"No. I guess not."  
  
"So stop saying it."  
  
"Oneill! Behind you!" Teal'c yelled.  
  
The moon had gotten brighter by the minute and it was a clear sight in the dark night. Jack looked behind him and saw two spiders. Not huge ones but just a tad wee bit bigger than normal size. They were like the size of a 24 inch TV. They were showing their fangs and hissing at the four of them. Another had come up from behind Teal'c. Oneill had moved away from the rock he sat on. Daniel had moved away quickly from the sudden surpirse of the movement.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah Jack."  
  
"Forgetting something?" Jack pointed to the game.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Carter do you have a knife on you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You think you could come over here and quickly cut my hands loose."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Carter moved over to Oneill and started cutting the rope. The rope was already cut through a little bit but enough so that it didn't take long for her to cut through them. One of the spiders had closeed in near the game. It was arms length away from it. Jack noticed this and looked at Teal'c.  
  
"Teal'c you think you could draw distraction while I get the game."  
  
"No. Jack I'll get the game. It was my roll." Daniel said.  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack asked.  
  
"I will provide cover for you Oneill."  
  
Daniel knew that Jack was not going to let him get the game.  
  
"On my count Teal'c. 1, 2, 3."  
  
Teal'c shot at the spider and Jack went for the game. He grabbed it in a low crouch and ran back to the team. But in saving the game the spiders got pissed. They went for the attack. One jumped on Daniel's back and bit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh." Daniel screamed.  
  
Jack was about to help him when one of the spiders shot a web at his knees and wrapped around them. The colonel fell to the ground. He screamed in agony as the stake in his shoulder was pushed farther in. He felt a spider crawling on his back and quickly turned to his side and smacked it with his arm.   
  
Daniel grabbed the spider from his shoulder and threw it to the ground.  
  
"I hope they aren't poisonous." He said.   
  
Teal'c wase shooting them. They were ripped apart from the staff blast but more were coming. Jack was struggling to get up. Carter ran over to him.  
  
"Sir let me cut the web."  
  
With one quick swipe she cut it. It was too strong to break apart but not stong enough not be cut through. She was helping the colonel up when a spider jumped on her and she grabbed it and flung it off but as she grabbed it she felt a sting on her hand.  
  
"Carter......get the game" Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She rubbed her hand but knew she didn't have time to think about it. She saw the game lying a couple feet away from the colonel, who was now on his knees, and she went for it. A spider jumped on it and hissed at her. It struck her face with one of its legs.   
  
"Son of a bitch." Carter hissed.  
  
Jack was starting to get real pissed off. He started to get up when another spider came from nowhere and jumped on Carter. He heard her cry out in pain as it bit her. Jack got up walked to where Carter was kneeling. He grabbed the spider that was on her and threw it into the forest. Daniel and Teal'c were fending off three other spiders. Jack bent down to inspect Carter. She was passed out and there was a long gash across her chest from the spiders leg when it jumped on her and grabbed her.  
  
Jack was really pissed off. At the spiders, at the game, at the mission, at himself for finding the stupid game.  
  
Jack turned around and saw the spider staring at him. The damn thing was still standing on the game. Jack's adrenaline was high and so he smacked the spider off the game. Jack grabbed it but a web grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the game. Jack tugged at it but he couldn't break free. Another grabbed his other hand and twisted his arm around to where he had to lay on his back. That same game standing spider crawled up onto his chest.  
  
"You know. You're really starting to bug me." He spit out to the spider.   
  
The spider looked at Jack as if understanding then at his shoulder. Jack didn't know what it was thinking. The next thing he knew the spider grabbed the stake with four arms and like an asshole hesitated before pulling it out. Jack knew what was coming and it pissed him off even more when it stopped for a brief moment. Giving Jack the chance to know what was going to happen. At first the spider pulled it out slowly and Jack hissed with pain choking back his cry.  
  
The other spiders turned to look at them. Daniel took the chance to run over to Carter she was still unconscious. He picked her up and brought over to Teal'c who layed her down. Daniel noticed that all the spiders were into what this spider was going to do to Jack. So he took another chance and went for the game but as he was going for it and leg slammed down onto his broken hand.  
  
"Ahh... god dammit." He painfully said.  
  
He knew they needed the game and he grabbed it when he heard Jack scream the most painful, agonizing scream he ever heard Jack scream.  
  
The spider had quickly pulled out the stake and Jack screamed. He turned his head and through his blurred vision he saw Daniel swat the spider away, despite his hand and grab the game.  
  
"Let's get out of here Teal'c."   
  
Jack's arm was bleeding profusely, and when the spider took the stake out, his scream had surprised and frightened the other spiders and his hands were not tied down anymore. There was a fairly good size rock near him and with his good right arm he grabbed it and got up fast that it knocked the spider off of his chest and brought the rock down on top of it. Blood sprayed everywhere, some hitting Jack in the face. Jack got up and ran with the rest of his team without looking back. They ran for quite sometime, mostly walking actually and came to a very small village. There must have been only ten little huts and it was most definitley empty.   
  
"Village of the Damned." Jack said.  
  
The three of them, with Carter still in Tealc's arms walked around, making sure it was safe. They didn't have have much supplies. They weren't expected to stay the night.  
  
Teal'c had wondered off to one of the huts and walked in. It smelled stale but it was cozy looking. There was a table and two small cots in the hut. As well as a non lit candle. Teal'c layed Major Carter on one of the cots then walked back out.   
  
"Oneill. Daniel Jackson. Over here."  
  
The two guys walked to where Teal'c was and saw him go inside the hut and they followed after him. They saw Carter lying on the cot and still unconscious.  
  
"It is Colonel Oneill's turn is it not?"  
  
"Yes it is Teal'c." Daniel answered.  
  
"We should rest and finish the game tomorrow." Teal'c said.  
  
"No Teal'c. We have to finish it now. I am not going to spend the night here with that." Jack said pointing to the game.  
  
"Major Carter has a fever and I'm sure Daniel Jackson will to from the bites they sustained during the fight with the spiders. I do not think she will be waking anytime soon. It would be easier if we waited till she awoke and got some rest for ourselves." Teal'c suggested.  
  
"I say we just go home and leave Jujube here."  
  
"Jack. It's Jumanji."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Look it's dark and we should really rest. You need to rest Jack. Your arm is bleeding all over the place. Sam has a fever, I have a fever. Tealc's tired. We almost got killed by spiders the size of a toilet Jack."  
  
"Okay. I get it. It's my fault but I didn't mean for this to happen"  
  
"Your fault? Jack no one said this was your fault? What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget it. Let me know when Carter wakes up." He said walking out of the hut.   
  
Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other.  
  
"Wait Jack. Where are you going?" Daniel asked leaving the hut behind Jack.  
  
"To look around. Makes sure nothing is sneaking up on us."  
  
"Jack you need to rest."  
  
"Just let me know when Carter wakes up."  
  
"What did you mean by your fault?"  
  
"I said forget about it."  
  
"No Jack. I want to know." Daniel demanded running in front him.  
  
Jack sighed before saying, "I'm the one that found the stupid game and brought it to you guys. As the commanding officer of the this team I shouldn't have let us play it. None of this would have happened if I didn't wander off towards those damn drums."  
  
"What drums?"  
  
"The game. It made a sound like drums and so I followed it thinking it was the natives welcoming comittee. I found the game and the drums stopped."  
  
"Jack. You couldn't have helped yourself. You were looking out for your team. We could have said no as well."  
  
"Yeah but you didn't so as my duty, as the leader of sg1 I..."  
  
"Jack. Stop giving me that leader shit. This is all our faults. We wanted to play. No one knew it was going to lead to this. Please stop beating yourself up. We'll finish the game tomorrow, when Sam wakes up."  
  
"Alright fine. Get that hand looked at by Teal'c."  
  
"Speak for yourself Jack."  
  
"Let me know when she wakes up."   
  
With that he walked away from the hut and towards the other huts.  
  
By the time Carter woke up it was daylight.  
  
"Why is it so hot?" She asked.  
  
"You have a fever Sam from the spider bites." Daniel said.  
  
"You look hot too Daniel." She said.  
  
"Yeah I have one too."  
  
"What about the Colonel?"  
  
"His arm was bleeding although I think he managed to stop it last time I saw him."  
  
"Where is he"? Sam asked looking around.  
  
"Colonel Oneill is outside." Teal'c said.  
  
"Did he go yet?" She asked.  
  
"No we wanted to wait till you were awake in case anything happens. He didnt want to have to worry about getting you out of here you know."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
Teal'c was about to call Oneill when he walked in.  
  
"Sleeping beauty sleeps no more I see. Feel up to getting out of here Carter."  
  
"Yes sir." She said smiling.  
  
Daniel grabbed the game and put in the middle of the floor. Jack needed a ten, Carter an eight and Daniel needed a two. A god damn two to make all of this disappear.  
  
Jack picked up the dice and was feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
He dropped them. A seven.  
  
"Fuckin cheat." He sweared.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Jack gave Sam an apologetic look but it also said well it's true.  
He turned to look at the circle as the words formed.  
  
  
"Don't be fooled it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder."  
  
  
  
I know I have taken some of these phrases from the movie itself so Kudos to the movie. I thkn they'll be only a couple more chapters after this. I got the ending in mind. I hope to write it within the next couple or few days. So thank you for reading and reviewing those who have. Kudos! :) 


	7. Jumanji Jack's Turn And Then Carter's

TITLE: Jumanji (Jack's Turn And Then Carter's)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Don't be fooled it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder."  
  
The hut and the game and the ground even began to rumble and shake, like a quake, before anyone could say anything.  
  
"We should get out of here." Jack said.  
  
He grabbed the game and the four of them took out running. They all ran out of the hut and saw a herd of animals coming there way.  
  
"Run!" Jack yelled.  
  
So the four of them ran the opposite direction and ran to the forest. Teal'c was the last one and looked behind him. The herd was huge and took out all of the huts. They ended up back to the where the buildings were.   
  
"Oh my god." Daniel said.  
  
The vines had taken up the entire building covering it inside and out.  
  
"Come on." Jack yelled.   
  
Daniel passed him and Teal'c did too. Sam was looking in the building and saw there were now three off those plant things. Jack ran to her.  
  
"Come on Carter." He said and grabbed her.  
  
They tripped on a rock near the doorway. Jack looked around.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"Uh....nothing Carter. Let's get out of here huh."   
  
The herd were still following but not exactly on their tails. They stopped at a clearing in the forest. The clearing had a pile of rocks in a circle and a fire that seemed to have gone out.   
  
"Someone made a fire?" Sam asked.  
  
"Looks that way." Daniel said.  
  
"Let's get a move on back towards the gate." Jack said.  
  
"Let's just finish the game here." Daniel said.  
  
"Because I don't want to finish it here okay." Jack said as he lowered his hurt, pain felt body to the ground."  
  
"Sir. How are you feeling?" Carter asked.  
  
His clothes were soaked in blood. She didn't know if all of it was his or not but she was sure the blood covering his arm and side was his blood. Jack didn't respond. There was silence for a brief moment.  
  
"You gonna roll Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Jack was not liking this one bit.  
  
He picked up the game with his good arm and threw it in front of her.   
  
"Roll Carter."  
  
Carter put her hands through her hair and sighed. She bent down and opened the game she went to pick up the dice when the rumbling picked up. The game started to bounce and Jack was having trouble staying sitting up, He rose to his feet.  
  
"Carter. Just roll the damn dice now." Jack said with a threatening tone.  
  
Carter picked up the dice. Carter dropped them but they never hit the ground. A monkey had come from nowhere and had grabbed them in mid air. Another monkey jumped on Carter and had grabbed her knife without her noticing then jumped off and ran after the other monkey.   
  
"Grab the game Carter. Let's move." Jack said.  
  
She grabbed the game and ran towards the three of the them. A huge elephant stumbled through the trees almost as soon as she grabbed the game.   
  
"Teal'c get Carter and Daniel to the gate! I'm gonna go get those dice."  
  
"I will assist you Oneill."  
  
"No! Go Now!."  
  
With that Jack made a quick turn and ran in the direction that the monkeys took of too. The herd passed him and he heard it quiet down.  
  
"God. I hope they make it alright." He said under his breath.  
  
Then he heard chatter and squeaking. He snuck behind a bush and saw the monkeys, tossing the dice around. He needed those dice. The one with the dice ran towards the bush he was hiding behind and had backed up to it. Oneill made his move and grabbed the monkey. The monkey screeched and was struggling. Oneill grabbed the dice from the furry animal's hands then dropped him. The monkey scurried away. He was about to take off running when he heard something click behind him.  
  
"Going somewhere Earth man?"  
  
"No fucking way. I killed you."  
  
"I'm part of a game. Almost like part of your imagination. Not real you could say. I can't die. Turn around?"  
  
Oneill did and was facing the barrel of Anakaris's huge gun.  
  
"Back up."  
  
Oneill did.  
  
"You gonna shoot me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Anakaris said smiling.  
  
He shot Jack in the leg.  
  
"Aahhh!" Jack screamed. "That hurt." He whispered between breathes.  
  
"Give me the dice?" Anakaris asked.  
  
"No." Jack stubbornly said.  
  
Anakris shot him in the same leg again.  
  
"Dammit! Stop doing that." Jack yelled at Anakaris.  
  
"Hahaha...... you think I hate doing this? No no Earth man. I said I would shoot you wherever you are and so I am. Now it's time to kill you."  
  
He took out a hand gun and pointed it right at Jack's head. Just then a screech was heard and a cry and the gun fired but missed Jack's head. A monkey had jumped onto Anakaris and was crawling on him. It knocked the gun out of Anakaris's hands.  
  
Jack got up but stumbled back down. He saw out of the corner of his eye the other monkey with a knife. Jack got to his feet and the moneky jumped. Jack ducked and it missed him, falling to the ground.  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jack said.  
  
He took of running limply towards the others. Towards the stargate. He could hear noise in the trees above him knowing it was the monkey. Jack ran to a clearing and saw a path. He knew it was to the stargate. Jack ran and the monkey was right behind him. He came around the corner and saw his team sitting on the steps. Daniel was lying on them. He looked a little bit bloody than before. Carter was sitting next to him talking to him. Teal'c was keeping guard. Teal'c had come running out not seeing what the colonel was running from. There was a shot from behind the colonel. The hunter came into view. Teal'c fired at him and hit him square in the chest.  
  
"Oneill!" Teal'c yelled to his friend.  
  
The colonel's leg was covered in blood. Jack got near Teal'c and began to slow but as he was close enough to Teal'c to touch him, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. He looked back and saw the monkey standing there, empty handed. Jack slumped forward into Tealc's arms.  
  
"Nothing like a man's ancestor to stab you in the back." He said.  
  
He held his hand out to Teal'c  
  
"Give them to Carter. Tell her to roll."  
  
"Oneill?"   
  
"Go now Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c left his friend's side and ran to Carter who was talking to Daniel. His leg had been broken from a fall in the stampede and a rhino stepping on it.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
He held his hand out to her. Carter grabbed them and rolled. Closing her eyes she never saw what she rolled. 


	8. Jumanji Carter's Turn

TITLE: Jumanji (Carter's Turn)  
AUTHOR: lagwagon21  
RATING: um... PG-13 to R  
CATEGORY: angst, action adventure, drama   
PAIRINGS: none  
SEASON: five i suppose  
SUMMARY: Well......SG-1 find a game and play it with unknowing consequences.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine blahdy blah blah... now on with the story....  
  
You can read the whole thing here:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/jimmy_eatworld21/jumanji_fiction.html  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
"Carter? "Hey Carter?"  
  
She heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Jack in front of her.   
  
"Let's get out of here huh?" He said.  
  
The game was in front of them and they were in the same positions as they were when the game was started, well except Jack who had moved and was right in front of her.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The game's over Sam." Daniel said.  
  
Jack grabbed her arm and helped her up.  
  
"So. We're out of here."  
  
The four of them took off towards the stargate. No one spoke till the stargate was in sight.  
  
"Should we tell the general what happened."  
  
"No." Jack said  
  
"Yes." Daniel said.  
  
"We have to tell the general something sir."  
  
They were at the gate and Daniel was dialing the DHD.  
  
"Just tell him we were abducted by aliens. At least that would be believeable." Jack said.  
  
"Well wait....... if none of what happened happened, then that means we just got here right. So we would be going right back." Daniel said.  
  
"We are not staying here." Jack said.  
  
"Well, from the time it took us to walk to the builidings, and to look around, then the colonel wandering off and walking back to the stargate. I'd say we've been here for about four hours. So.... we didn't find anything and decided to come back."  
  
"Sounds good Carter. Let's go." Jack said.  
  
Danile shrugged and dialed the gate. The four walked through looking as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"Colonel. You're not due back for another ten hours." General Hammond said with a curious tone.  
  
"Well General, turns out the ruins were just a bunch of rocks with writing all over em so we got bored, found nothing and came back home."  
  
"Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Nothing General."  
  
Major Carter and Teal'c looked about the same way. The General had a confused look on his face. Jack walked up to him.  
  
"You know what they say General. What you don't know won't hurt you. Of course whoever said that were.............wrong because what you don't know can and will hurt you or at least scare the crap out of you. And then of coruse they end up throwing monkeys into the picture and that would just freak anyone out......." Oneill rambled on.  
  
He rambled as he walked off and the other's followed. Sam smiling, Daniel not making eye contact with the General and Teal'c well, He was just being Teal'c.  
  
************ 


End file.
